


[podfic] Departing on Wings

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the child in the Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Departing on Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Departing on Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12621) by Spylace. 



> Thank you, Spylace, for recording permission, and for your patience whilst I battled the laryngitis of DOOM.

Title: [Departing on Wings](http://spylace.livejournal.com/83714.html)  
Length: 21:41  
File Size/Type: 10.1 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?wkz2ppf1irnwbqe)

Streaming: [](http://tindeck.com/listen/oohh)


End file.
